SPELLBOUND (THE ANGELS STORY)
by ChainsawLollipop
Summary: This is my story written for all the Angels in the IBDSA/BDSAA/NORMANITES and particularly Lydia. I hope you like it


I feel his eyes on me as I walk through the woods. He's so sexy and strong,crossbow over his shoulder. He's been watching me with those gorgeous crystal blue eyes. I know he wants me; I see him in camp when he thinks Im not looking. He doesnt know I want him too. My dreams every night are of him wrapping his powerful arms around me, taking me. I wake up most nights needing to feel his hands on me.

I know he is watching me, has been since I came into camp. I just want him to take me, I hear a noise behind me. Its him I can feel him there.

He'd been watching her, wanting her since she stumbled into their camp. Everyone thought he didn't think about stuff like that. Well he's a man isnt he? But there really hadn't been anyone for him to direct his…feelings towards. Until she showed up looking so beautiful even through the dirt. At night he dreamed of taking her and doing all the things they all thought didn't enter his mind. He suspected she wanted him too. More than once he caught her sort of half watching him. Now he saw her walking alone; she seemed to be the type who liked to be alone. Kind of like him.

He followed her into the woods. He knew she sensed his presence; she turned around and smiled. Before he even knew it was happening, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and kissed her. Hard. She kissed back with equal passion leaving him breathless. He held her tight against him and whispered in her ear.

"Youre mine now Princess"

He comes up behind me taking me in his arms "shh.." he says "You dont want anyone hearing us" turning me around he looks into my eyes. "I been watching you girl I know you want me" his eyes narrow then before I can speak his lips are crushing mine,his tongue in my mouth. I kiss him back with equal passion. His lips still on mine he carries me into the tent.

He sits me down on the cot and sits beside me. "I got you now you ain't getting away from me" he whispers in my ear. He trails kisses down my neck, licking and nipping as I unbutton his shirt. He quickly removes it as my hands run over his chest. I run my tongue over him tasting his skin nearly driving me crazy for him . He pulls my head up so he can kiss me again. His kisses are incredible leaving .me breathless and helpless as he crushes his lips into mine, his tongue tracing my mouth. He takes my head in both hands and looks right through me with his crystal blue eyes and I melt.

"You've never done this before have you?" I shake my head. I always wanted my first time to be perfect but until I met Daryl I'd never met anyone that I ….desired. I knew the first moment I saw him. I was meant to be his.

He kissed me again and held me tight "you really sure you want this Princess?"

"Yes I want this I want you Daryl I" he cut words off with another kiss then he took my tank top off and my bra. I lay back on the cot as he runs his tongue down my neck with his maddening little nibbles until he reaches my breast. He takes it in his mouth sucking and running his tongue over my nipple. I moan as he moves to the other and rises to kiss my lips. He unbuttons my shorts and pulls them off and then quickly removes my panties.

His eyes dance over my body and I feel myself blush.

"Why you blushing?" he smiles.

"Nobody's ever seen me naked" He kisses me.

"Nobody but me," he says as he licks a slow trail down my belly. "Good Lord woman you're beautiful" He spreads my legs apart, his tongue running up my thigh as I moan. "You taste so good I think Im in heaven" I giggle a little and he looks up at me, his eyes narrowed in that way of his that makes me crazy.

He gently opens me. I suck in my breath as he slowly inserts his finger inside. "So tight" he says moving his finger in and out. "am I hurting you?" I cant even speak; all I can do is moan

"D-Daryl.." He puts in a second finger while his thumb found the very top of me and I moan again. He looks at me again through my spread legs and dips his head between them "relax" he says as his tongue found my wetness "d..d..Daryl.." I moan.

"You taste so damn good" he licks me long slow strokes up and down and I bite my fist to keep from screaming his name out loud. I know how much he is enjoying me grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him "damn girl you're so wet for me" concentrating his tongue at the top ; a second later he pulls away. I sit up and unfasten his jeans; he isn't wearing underwear.

I'd never seen a man naked either and I looked at him my Daryl standing over me. He was so incredibly handsome all those muscles so strong. My eyes were drawn to his lower half however. I touched his manhood making him moan. He knelt over me roughly kissing my lips ."Are you ready Princess I reckon its gonna hurt some whether you are or not" He spread my legs wider and I felt the tip of him enter me. He waited a second. "trying not to hurt you" He kissed me and I could feel something tearing, breaking as he pushed all the way inside. I wrapped my legs around him and he buried his face in his neck.

"Fuck me Daryl!" I say and he started moving "damn girl you're so tight" I was moaning, not caring if the others heard us. He was biting my neck then he turned us over and put me on top. "Oh my God Daryl" he was rubbing me as I moved I could feel it "oh shit Daryl youre making me.." I didn't get to finish my sentence; he sat up wrapping me in his arms and we exploded into each other.

By now I wouldn't have cared if they were all outside listening to us; nothing mattered but being in his arms, his face buried in my neck. Then he put his forehead against mine,.

He looked directly into my eyes. I was drowning. "You belong to me forever" I could hardly speak, "yes" I said. But I didnt have to answer he already knew: I was his from the moment he saw me. Tell me you love me princess" he whispers in my ear

"I love you" I whisper back and he kisses me sending shivers through me. All rationality and fear of this crazy sexy redneck left me. His kisses left me breathless, his touch sent sparks of electricity up and down my spine. How could this be happening? I wondered. Id lost everything to the outbreak. I kept everyone at a distance; couldnt bear losing anyone else. But there would be no denying now, no more isolating my heart. I knew he'd never leave me, would die to protect me.

I drown in the crystal blue of his eyes melting at his touch. He breaks the kiss to stare into my eyes. "You love me too?" whispering in my ear then gently biting it "huh princess" I kiss him again even harder "you know I do" and he holds me even tighter, kissing every inch of my skin driving me insane.  
"youre my reason" he says "for everything"

I look into the crystal blue eyes the man who has claimed possession of me, my mind trying to wrap itself around what he has just told me: "You belong to me forever" Words I wanted to hear from the first moment I saw the handsome damaged redneck. His woman. Forever. It meant everything. I felt tears of joy running down my face. "Why ya crying princess aint ya happy?" I nodded and kissed him. He kissed me back leaving me breathless, weak in his powerful arms. "Good cause I love ya"

He lay on his side watching her sleep, unable to believe this beautiful woman was his. Good things never happened to Daryl Dixon. His brother always told him no one would want him and yet here he was with her. Here right in the middle of the zombie apocalypse he found the best thing to ever happen to him. Gently he kissed her face. She stirred and he wrapped his arms around her and at that moment Daryl knew two things: he was in love with her and he'd die to keep her safe. He buried his face in her neck and soon he too was asleep.

He wasn't used to saying those words and sure not used to hearing them from anyone. But hearing them come from her sweet lips melted something deep inside him and he buried his face in her neck. All he ever wanted and needed was right here in his arms. This was the first time he'd ever felt anything much for anybody. He kissed her softly, never wanted to let go. "Come on Princess" He got up "lets go see if they was listening to us"  
He took her hand as they left the tent. This was gonna be interesting.

When we stepped outside the tent holding hands, everyone looked surprised but only for a second. Then the clapping started. Daryl wrapped his arms around me while I hid my face so no one could see me blushing.

"The hell yall gawking at?" he tried to look mean and pissed off but he was blushing too. "Best get used ta it Lydia's MY Princess"  
"Yeah we know we heard you" Daryl shot Glenn a threatening look. More giggling."oh LydIAHHHH…" Now they were really laughing.  
"Shut up or Ima stomp yer ass"

"You don't need ta be out there Lydia ya need to stay here" his deadly eyes stared into mine. His arms were around me and I put my head against his chest. I could feel his heart beating. For me.  
"But you know I can handle myself Daryl…" he cut off my words with a kiss then he put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes.  
"Promise me you'll stay next ta me then." He took me in his arms. "Anything happens to ya I'm dead"

There's too many we need to go" I whispered to DarylI was right beside him praying the herd of walkers wouldnt notice us. Somehow we were going to have to get to Daryl's bike. He looked at me, crystal blue eyes practically glowing. I loved the way his eyes looked when he was getting ready to kill. Like they were on fire.

"Stay with me Lydia close" He looked out from our hiding place "we got a clear shot to the bike" He quick kissed me "Come on girl lets do this"

We ran for his bike. There was a walker right beside it. Daryl aimed his crossbow but he didnt have to fire; shots rang down from above us. We didnt stick around to see who just saved us. We took off out of the ruined city.

When we got far enough to feel safe, Daryl pulled over. We got off of the bike and he wrapped his muscular arms around me. "Easy princess yer safe Id die for I let them things get ya" I buried my face in his neck, not looking up til we heard the car pull up along side us.

The car pulled over in front of Daryl's pushed me behind him, crossbow ready. We walked over as the car door opened and a man dressed in black with black sunglasses stepped out.  
"who the hell are ya?" Daryl said without giving the guy a chance to answer.  
"Im the one who took down that geek from the huh?" He spoke with an accent, Irish I think. "saved yer ass huh? Im Connor McManus"  
Why ya followin' us?" Daryl still had his crossbow aimed at Conner's head. "And don't look at her" I was behind Daryl but I could feel Conner's eyes on me. "If you'll get that thing out of my face I'll tell you." Conner lowered his gun and Daryl lowered the crossbow. "Well I'm waiting" he said his crystal eyes narrowed as he stared at Conner. "I'm looking for my brother we got separated back there I could use some help" Daryl looked at me "What ya thinkin princess? Bring him back ta camp with us he's a pretty good shot we could use him" "I think so too" "all right McManus yer comin back ta our camp we got a group we'll find yer brother"

so yer his woman huh?" Conner said to me. We were back at camp. In the morning Daryl,Conner Rick and I would be heading out to look for Murphy McManus,Conner's twin brother. "the redneck?"  
"Yeah" I turned back to the campfire. Everyone had welcomed Conner and it looked like he'd fit in pretty well except for one thing. Since we'd gotten back he hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I knew Daryl wasn't happy about it. He agreed to help only because his own brother was missing too. Daryl came over and sat down. Glaring at Conner he pulled me onto his lap wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "Best quit starin at her McManus I told you she's MINE"  
"So you have ownership papers huh?" he said with a smile. "How'd you come to be indentured? Are we reinstating slavery" Now Daryl was on his feet. The rest of the group was watching. Conner stood up too.  
"Daryl" I try to calm him down. He kissed me then looked at Conner.I didn't want them to fight. "Lydia if he don't quit I'm gonna kill him"

Inside the tent Daryl took me in his arms pulling me close. He kissed me so hard I lost my breath. Then he broke the kiss and put his hands on my face. He looked into my eyes.  
"You are mine" he says I nod "Stay away from him I don't want him messin with you" He kissed me again before I could answer.  
"My Lydia" he whispered in my ear. His voice was sweet like the honeysuckle. He continued placing a trail of kisses down my neck and .I melted as he kissed me, moaned as he undressed me, his kisses trailing down my body. "You belong to ME" he said,raising his head to kiss my lips. "Ima make sure he knows it too" I kissed him back even harder, his kiss, his touch his voice alone driving me crazy. Daryl laid me down on the floor of the tent. He spread my legs apart. "I WANT him ta hear this." I moaned as he licked a trail up my inner thigh, biting hard sometimes til I cried out. '"D-DARYL" He looked up from between my legs and smiled at me. "mmm Yer already wet" Daryl licked up and down, his tongue flicking as his fingers worked on me. I moaned out loud. "yeah that's what I want" He stopped the sweet torture of his tongue and fingers opened my legs wider and plunged into me. "MINE" he said then he buried his face in my neck "My Lydia my princess"

From his tent Conner heard everything coming from Daryl's tent. He was intrigued by Lydia, by her strength and her beauty. Also because NO ONE ordered Conner McManus around. This was gonna be fun. But first he needed to find Murphy. Then he'd take out that redneck and have sweet Lydia all to himself. And of course Murphy the twins shared everything including their women.

We set out next morning to look for Murphy. Back into the city full of walkers. Since it was brother he drove. Daryl didn't like that. I knew he didn't trust Conner or at least his intentions towards me.  
"After what was going on in yer tent last night wasn't sure if you two would make it. Is she always so wild Dixon" Conner said with a smile. Daryl glared at him and put his arm around me. I blushed at his comment.  
I could feel his eyes on me at camp and I was curious about the handsome stranger but I belong to Daryl. His possession. My body bore the marks and bruises he left on me every night in his passion.I knew Conner heard us and knowing he was listening and that he liked what he heard made me even more attracted to her  
"Ya stay beside me Lydia" when we reached the place where Conner last saw Murphy.  
"No No NO MURPHY WHERE ARE YOU"Conner looked at the puddle of blood  
"Shut up you'll draw them all" Daryl said  
There was no sign of Murphy anywhere. Then I saw the walkers "we"re drawing a crowd "

Daryl and Conner took down as many walkers as they could there were just too many. We ran for Conner's car and raced out of the ruined city.

"If I never see that place again I'll die happy" I said. Daryl looked at me, stared into my eyes. "Don't ya ever say that again YOURE MY LIFE" I looked into his beautiful crystal eyes. I knew without a doubt I loved him so why am I becoming so attracted to Conner? Sitting between them felt unreal. I rested my head on Daryl's shoulder as he put his arm around me. He kissed me then whispered in my ear "just wait til I get ya back ta camp" I kissed him back and he pulled me into his lap soon I had his shirt unbuttoned so I could run my hands over his chest. He kissed me even harder.

"Ya want me to find a place to park?" Conner asked watching us. We stopped making out, remembering we weren't alone I could see Conner looking at my opened shirt. I blushed. Daryl saw him too. He glared at Conner and pulled me against him so he couldn't see.

Daryl kissed Lydia again, his tongue exploring her sweet mouth as Conner continued to drive only breaking when they were both breathless. He didn't want to be doing this in front of Conner but he was almost helpless with her. She had awakened something in him that he thought didn't exist. At least not for him. Not now in this messed up world.  
Meanwhile Conner continued trying to concentrate on the road. That was getting harder with each passing second. He pulled over to the side of the road.  
Daryl stopped kissing Lydia "ya got a problem McManus?"

"No just thought maybe you two wanted to be alone" He looked at Lydia. It was getting more difficult for Conner to hide his attraction to Lydia. He caught her eye. Could she be attracted to him too? Conner didn't think so not the way her and that redneck were all over each other

"Then lets go" they drove back in silence broken only by an occasional moan

When they got back to camp Daryl and Lydia disappeared into the tent. Daryl took Lydia in his arms kissing her deeply as he undressed her. "Youre so beautiful " he said between kisses allowing her to take off his shirt. Lydia ran her hand

over his incredible chest and traced his tattoo with her tongue and he moaned.

Daryl couldn't believe this beautiful woman was in his arms. He never told Lydia or anyone else that he never had a real girlfriend. He wasn't a virgin . His brother Merle brought home a whore on his 13th birthday to make a man out of him. His brother always told him no one would love him so Daryl never even tried to find love. He didn't want what a whore could give him. He needed to be loved though he'd never admit it not even to himself. The night of his 13th birthday had been the only time with anyone.

He took her shirt off and her bra and gazed at her body at her beautiful breasts . "whats the matter love" she asked him He smiled at her his crystal blue eyes reflecting his true feelings for her. "nothing youre perfect " he took her breast in his mouth. "so perfect " she moaned as he sucked first one then the other. She reached out to undo his belt buckle. Then she took his pants off freeing his huge erection which she took in her hand. He moaned and laid her down on the floor of the tent.

"mm Lydia" he said as he kissed from her breasts down her belly then pulled himself back up to kiss her lips. His kisses always drove her insane. But he broke the kiss and looked in her eyes. "Lydia yer my life everything There's never been anyone but you.I love you "

"My sweet Daryl I love you too"

He continued kissing his way down to her panties . With his teeth he pulled them down."I need to taste you " he said and Lydia moaned as he worked her clit with his tongue sliding his fingers in and out til she felt fire inside her. Then he pulled her to him so she was sitting in his lap facing him. He kissed her his tongue exploring her mouth as he entered her. He held her close in his powerful muscular arms til he felt her getting ready to come again "Let it happen baby I want to feel it " he began moving even faster "OH GOD DARYL IM COMING " she rocked her hips even harder til she felt his orgasm and he moaned her name . She loved it when he moaned like that. His voice was like sweet honeysuckle.

Daryl laid back on the blanket still holding her in his ams. She was almost asleep when she heard him whisper "Id die without you princess"

When I woke up the next morning, Daryl was gone . He left me a note

Princess gone hunting stay in camp and think about what im gonna do to ya tonight

I smiled at the thought . Daryl was amazing the things he could do to my body barely touching me he could almost make me come . I wanted to lay here and think about last night . Daryl had told me his biggest secret that outside of the time his brother brought him a whore he'd never been with anybody. I don't know how he learned to be so good . My man was very talented.

But now I needed to get up there were things I needed to do. I finished putting on my shorts and tank top and one of Daryl's sleeveless flannels and stepped out of the tent.I was going to look for Lori and the other women to see what chores were on the agenda today.

"Hey beautiful"

Conner was standing there . He didn't have his dark sunglasses on ; his eyes met mine. Conner is a very attractive man, "where are you going without your redneck" his eyes twinkled . His accent got to me."Going to help with the work. You might make yourself useful around here its not enough that youre good with a gun"

"Oh Im good with a lot of things Darling" I blushed at the innuendo. He leaned in closer to me."I want you Lydia.I can do things to ya that he cant" His lips were on mine before I could react . My God but Conner McManus could kiss!

"Conner no I cant Im Daryl's" I said trying to get away from him but his amazing body pressed against me, holding me.

"Youre Daryl's what ? His wife? You two aren't married Look come with me we'll find Murphy and we'll take good care of you" I struggled to break away from him but he held me tight.

"YOURE DEAD MCMANUS"

I ran to Daryl he had his crossbow aimed at Conner's head.

"Princess go on back to the tent I'll be right there" He kissed me .

"Daryl he grabbed me" he cut off my words

"I know I saw now go on I'll be right there, IM JUST GONNA STOMP HIS ASS NOW FOR TRYIN TO STEAL MY GIRL"

The two men stood facing each other . Daryl had his crossbow on Conner who had his gun on Daryl. This was not going to end well I knew.

Daryl had Conner on the ground pounding him. The fight had gone on for several minutes. I wanted to go but there was no way I was leaving my man not when he was fighting for me. "NO ONE TAKES WHATS MINE "

"YOU DON'T OWN HER DIXON SHE WAS KISSING ME BACK" Conner tried to dodge another punch but Daryl landed it.

"I SAW EVERYTHING YA CANT HAVE HER SHE DON'T WAN T YOU I HEARD HER SAY IT SHE LOVES ME"

"IF I WANT HER I'LL TAKE HER" with that Daryl slammed him onto the ground He kicked him over and over .

The commotion brought the rest of the group. Rick and T-Dog pulled Daryl away from Conner. "GIT YER DAMN HANDS OFFA ME HE GOT IT COMING" he turned to face Rick.

"Daryl lets discuss this rationally "

'RATIONALLY? HE'S BY GOD TRYIN TA TAKE MY GIRL I SHOULDA PUT A ARROW IN HIS SKULL " He kicked at Conner again who was being held by T-Dog.

"all right T-Dog get him out of here"

"Come on McManus lets go"

'NO IT ISNT OVER " He struggled but T-Dog held him tight.

I ran over to my Daryl and threw my arms around him. He took me in his powerful arms and lifted me off the ground. "oh Daryl" I said to him. "I was so scared for you" He kissed me .

"Now ya know aint nobody killing me and ya know how much I love ya girl"I kissed him harder as he carried me to the tent.

"Then lets get in there and you can do what you said you were gonna do to me" His eyes reflected his desire for me.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Are you crazy trying to mess with her?" T-Dog asked Conner. Conner looked at him

"No but have you looked at her"

"aint worth dying over is it because make no mistake he WILL kill you"

"We'll see about that"

A few nights later as Daryl and Lydia made love in the tent they didn't know they were being watched.

Carol heard the sounds coming from the tent and through the low fire she could see the shadows of the lovers and she felt a tear run down her face. She had tried to keep her feelings for Daryl to herself. She knew how he felt about Lydia but she couldn't help how she felt about the sexy damaged redneck.

There were footsteps behind her; before she could turn he spoke:

"You wish it was you in the tent with him" he said in his Irish accent that tended to drive women crazy. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. "I'll make you never want another man again"

Carol couldn't believe what she was doing. The only man she had ever been with was Ed Pelletier. She desperately wanted Daryl and it broke her heart to see him with Lydia, kissing her, touching her, loving her. But Conner McManus was sexy and mysterious; of course he wanted Lydia too. That bothered Carol; every man at camp wants this girl. Of course Carol could see why. Lydia was beautiful her body perfect.

For right now Carol concentrated on the mysterious sexy Irishman who was slowly pulling off her clothes. At least it would distract her mind from Daryl for a little while. She felt a tear run down her face and Conner kissed it away.

"Whats the matter thinking about that dumbass redneck?" He kissed Carol's neck.

"Don't talk about him that way"

"I see I struck a nerve;" she sucked in her breath as his kisses drew lower on her body."We could work together you know." She looked at him.

"You want Daryl and I want Lydia if we work together we can both get what we want"

"No " she said

"No? you DON'T want Daryl weren't you listening outside their tent and dying inside cause it wasn't you naked in his arms" Now Carol was crying because everything Conner said was true. She tried to get up but Conner held her down.

"Let me up Conner"

"Why? You like it" he kissed her again she didn't want to but she kissed him back, pulled him to her.

"See I told you"

"We need ta run his Irish ass outta camp" Daryl said.

"No now we gotta discuss this rationally levelheaded like" Rick looked at Daryl.

"RATIONAL? LEVELHEADED? Think Im bein very rational he's still breathin aint he" Daryl got in Rick's face "He is after my girl I saw what happened an heard what he said so either get him out or me an Lydia are gone"

"Whats the matter Daryl afraid she might be interested in him" T-Dog said. Daryl shot him a vicious look.

"she don't want him she told him that an he still had his hands on her. SHE LOVES ME "

"Jeez Daryl youre really in love with her"

"I would die for her"

"Hope it don't come to that"

The next day we were both scavenging and looking for Murphy McManus, Conner's brother. I was with Daryl of course; Conner wisely went with T-Dog. This little town was relatively empty of walkers. Of course we were still really careful. Each group of two going into houses.

"Come on girl lets see whats in here," Daryl of course went first, always ready with his crossbow just in case. The place was empty of anything living. After we swept downstairs, Daryl went up the stairs first. It was as empty as downstairs except for one thing.

A bed room With an actual BED.

Daryl looked in first and saw the room: a bed. He slung his crossbow over his shoulders and turned to Lydia.

"Think they can get along without us for a while" He took Lydia in his arms, kissing her with all the passion inside him. Passion that had been locked up and now was free.

Once inside the room, he laid her down on the bed. After putting down his crossbow, he sat beside me.

"Aint never done this in a bed before"

"Me either sexy" he blushed a little when she called him sexy. He certainly never had any reason to think of himself that way. He looked in her eyes "Im in love with you princess"

"Im in love with you too Daryl " He blushed as she kissed him and he pulled her into his lap facing him. He pulled her shirt off and buried his face in her breasts. "Mmmm" he moaned taking it in his mouth and gently biting her nipple and then she moaned "mmmDARYL.."in that way that liked to drive him crazy. His shirt was already unbuttoned and she ran her tongue all along his chest . Lydia loved the taste of her man, loved licking his sweaty chest. She licked his tattoo and her tongue flicked his nipple he let out a moan, Then he pushed her back on the bed and pulled off her jeans then ripped away her panties.

"Ya wont be needin those princess" his deadly crystal eyes reflected his desire as if the bulge in his jeans wasn't enough . "yer mine now princess" his stubble tickled her inner thigh as he kissed and licked his way to her lips. "mmmm" as his tongue found her clit."Ima make you moan for me" and he worked his fingers in and out as his tongue flicked her clit roughly. Then leaving his fingers inside but rubbing her center with his thumb he rose up to kiss her face.

"I wanna see yer face when ya come for me"

"oh my sexy dirty Daryl oh God soo good" I moaned as I came for my man. I loved what he does with me. My man is really hot and sexy and every time we do it its like he cant believe what he does. I reach over and open his pants freeing his huge erection . I help him take off his jeans and boxers this is the first time we've REALLY been safe enough to play so I take his dick in my hand first and then my mouth. He moans in his sexy honeysuckle voice that makes me half crazy.

"You like that my dirty Daryl?" he loves it when I call him that

"good Lord woman" he moaned then he shoved me back on the bed.

'I need ta be inside ya now princess " I felt the head on my opening. He put my legs over his shoulder "Ima fuck ya deep princess"

I gasped as the full length entered me.

"Then fuck me you sexy redneck"

"An Im never gonna stop cause yer MINE " he wrapped my legs around him and continued moving in and out so hard I wanted to scream out loud

"go ahead baby I wanna hear ya" His gorgeous muscular arms wrapped around me and I pulled my knees up and I screamed

"OHMYDIRTYSEXYMAN OOOOMYDARYL YOUR MINE" His face was to mine so we were looking in each others eyes as we came and it was so good to feel my mans arms around me feel him come in me . I loved everything about him he was my dirty sweaty sexy redneck and I was Daryl Dixon's princess.

We lay there in each others arms for a few minutes then we sat up. We'd been gone for a while and we hoped they weren't looking for us. There were quite a few houses to clear though.

We got dressed and my sweet sexy man put his arms around me again and he whispered in my ear "I love you princess Im yours"

****************************************************************************************8

Meanwhile Conner McManus and T-Dog were checking out a house about three doors down from Daryl and Lydia. The town was silent but they could hear what was going on in there.

"Man it's a good thing he found her " said T-Dog . Conner glared though it wasn't noticeable through the dark sunglasses. "Come on man give it up she aint never gonna look at you. She loves him and you can hear how he feels about her Quit trying to break them up."

Conner was irritated because he knew T-Dog was right but he couldn't deny what he felt. He wanted Lydia desired her in way he hadn't felt in a long time. Back before the end of the world when he and Murphy were Saints they had plenty of women but Lydia was different. He felt it when he kissed her before she could pull away. Of course if that dirty redneck stayed out in the woods where he belonged he would have had Lydia. Her body felt so good her mouth so sweet.

He knew two things he needed to find Murphy and he was falling in love with Lydia.. That was new for Conner; he hadn't ever fallen in love with any of the dozens of women he and Murph had bedded. It always had to be that way couldn't have any ties when according to the law you're a wanted murderer. He couldn't get the beautiful young woman out of his mind. He knew what her and that filthy redneck was up to in the house. Just lucky all the noise they made didn't draw walkers.

"OHMYDIRTYSEXYMAN! OOOMYDIRTYDARYL YOURE MINE"

T-Dog laughed. "Who'dve thought Daryl Dixon could make a woman scream that "

When Lydia's scream of ecstasy pierced the silence it stabbed Conner in the heart.

"Lets go this place is dead"

About 5 miles away the two men pulled into the abandoned 7-11. It was pretty well dead this area had been cleared of walkers a while back. It was safe enough in the day if you were careful.

"Hey I wanted to thank you for pulling me out of there. Got separated from my brother and Ive been trying to find him." He pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his black coat.

"Smoke" he offered him The man took one and lit it . "Thanks"

"Didn't catch your name "

"Murphy McManus"

"Merle Dixon"

We loaded up the supplies so we could head out. When we got back to camp, Conner pulled me aside. Lucky for him, Daryl was no where in sight.

"Lydia please talk to me "

"Let go Conner I mean it" I yanked my arm back.

"I love you Lydia" he looked at me his pleading

"No Conner I don't love you I LOVE DARYL I AM HIS why cant you understand that" I started to walk away back to Daryl's and my tent.

"It killed me what you two were doing you know we heard everything every moan" he leaned close "I could make you moan like that"

"NO YOU CANT CONNER LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Or what you'll call your pet redneck "

"She doesn't have to call me IM FUCKING RIGHT HERE" he got in Conner's face pushing him away from me.

"I told him Daryl he wont listen" Daryl's eyes flashed with anger.

"SHE TOLD YA SHE LOVES ME YOU GOT A HEARING PROBLEM"

Conner smirked

"Whats a matter Dixon cant handle competition"

I saw Daryl's expression of pure rage. My God the passion in my man! But I was getting tired of this.

"THERE IS NO COMPETION CONNER I LOVE DARYL DIXON HE IS MY LIFE NOT YOU I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU" I yelled

Daryl put his arms around me

" Ya heard her now go on leave us alone"

Conner stormed off. I didn't care: Daryl had his arms wrapped around me holding me close. I felt so safe in his arms . I didn't want him to ever let go. I loved everything about this man. The way he looked at me with his beautiful crystal eyes blazing , full of desire for me. His smile, the way he still blushed when he takes off my clothes. His incredible body and how it responds to mine.

"hey" he put his hands on my face and kissed me "hope he got the message that time"

He kissed me again

"No wonder he cant resist ya the way ya kiss" he pressed himself against me and I could feel his desire. He looked deep into my eyes with that hungry look that drove me crazy.

"I cant" He picked me up in his muscular arms and carried me into the tent.

Conner was pissed.

There was no way he was letting that filthy redneck have Lydia. It would be easier if his brother was here but nothing was ever easy. He would have to take care of Daryl Dixon himself. He found what he was looking for and went to confront Daryl once and for all.

"mmm Daryl" I moaned

"like that princess?" I pulled him closer to me

"you know I do" it was true I loved every touch, every kiss.

"How bout this?" as he flipped me over and bit my butt cheek. Hard. I yelped.

"DARYL"

"left a mark on ya" he smiled looking me over "hmm looks like I marked you good." He kissed the mark on my behind nuzzled me "yer so beautiful yer like an angel" he was kissing his way up my back. Then he flipped me back over and looked me straight in my eyes

"Lydia I.." he blushed and buried his face in my neck

"what my sweet Daryl"

"Im tryin ta tell ya I want ya ta be my wife" I was completely speechless but I found the word I was looking for.

"YES"

Ive never seen Daryl look so happy. He started kissing me til I was breathless again. Then we heard Conner's voice outside the tent.

"COME ON DIXON LETS FINISH THIS"

"This is NOT happening" Daryl sat up and quickly threw his clothes on. I did too. There was no way I was letting him go out there alone. Before the zombie apocalypse Conner had been one of the Saints ; he killed rapists, murderers and other thugs. It took a while to figure out his secret.

"Daryl Im scared" he looked in my eyes and kissed me.

"Don't be "

"but." He kissed me again

"shh princess "

We left the tent. I stood beside Daryl.

The two men stared at each other. I was scared Daryl looked ready to kill and so did Conner. There was silence and then something broke the silence

A scream from the other side of camp

"Walkers"

Daryl and Conner forgot their fight for now and we ran towards the sounds.

Walkers on the other side of camp

We took them down fast as possible. When it was over and the bodies were burning Daryl came back over to me and hugged me tight like he does, making me feel safe. I hugged him back

"My warrior" I say to him. He blushed. I loved that about him. A word from me and he turned beet red..

"My princess" I didn't have to blush he cut me off with a kiss so hard it took my breath away. "love you so much princess" He held me so tight I could barely breathe but I wasn't about to let go of him. I hated this world where the dead walked, where our every moment was threatened. I just wanted to stay wrapped in Daryl's arms forever.

He loved the way she felt in his arms. He had never before known love of any kind before Lydia. He held her tightly, knowing that his arms made her feel safe but she didn't know that it made him feel safe too. Something else he never knew before. Every saw him as this badass redneck; the reality was he was scared every minute. The more afraid the dog the louder the bark.

He kissed her, never wanted to stop kissing her. Wanted to forget that the world had gone to shit. But he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Where'd McManus I wanna finish this"

"Later my dirty sexy warrior right now you have something else to finish"

Damn if she didn't make him blush again.

Later after we finished in the tent Daryl says to me

"Get dressed we're going for a walk"

I lift my head off of his chest.

"A walk? To where?"

"Cant tell ya it's a surprise" his crystal eyes were sparkiling

So we got dressed and left the tent. Daryl took my hand and we started walking. I didn't know what he had in mind. It was awful close to dark and not safe . Of course I was with Daryl Dixon the biggest badass ever so I knew I was safe.

We walked around the farm til we got to the barn. The same barn that had been filled with walkers not too long after I got here. Daryl let go of my hand and opened the door.

He looked at me.

"Surprise Princess I found someone who can marry us"

"I… who?"

"Herschel can it'll be legal if it matters anymore"

I was so happy I threw my arms around him.

"You did this?" I asked. He nodded

"Once ya said yes.. I –I didn't want to wait any longer "

I kissed him

"Been telling ya all along yer mine now ya really will be" I smiled I was so happy.

"ya ready princess"

"born ready "

We walked into the barn. It looked so beautiful decorated I knew everyone had worked hard. I couldn't believe I was getting married in a barn in the middle of the zombie apocalypse .

"Lets do this" he said

Herschel began the ceremony

Daryl was nervous I could tell but so was I.

I was so happy when he asked Daryl "do you take this woman"

He didn't even let Herschel finish the sentence before saying "YES"

Everyone laughed

Everyone that is except Conner McManus

Conner was drunk. Drunker than he had been since all this shit had started. He had a stash in the trunk of his car. He couldn't take it anymore. He lost Murphy now he was losing Lydia to that redneck.

How could she stand to let him touch her? He was so filthy and mostly smelled like dead animals but to be fair they all mostly stank. Everything stank in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. You got used to it.

He listened to them making love in the tent. Her sighs and moans stabbed him through the heart. It should be him holding her, running his hands over her naked body tasting her flesh. He had been banging Carol Peletier for a couple weeks now; something to pass the time. He could see her too in the barn. She had tears running down her face. Conner knew she was in love with him too.

Herschel was asking Lydia "do you take this man" when Conner stood up and shouted

"NO "

I couldn't believe it when Conner shouted like that. Then I saw the gun. Daryl pushed me behind him but before Conner had a chance to fire he was knocked to the ground by Rick and T-Dog.

"ENOUGH MCMANUS now calm down get him out of here T-Dog"

Herschel continued

"Lydia Layton do you take this man.." like Daryl I cut him off

"YES"

"Then you two are married Daryl kiss your bride.

He didn't have to tell us twice.

Daryl couldn't believe that he wasn't out there stomping McManus. He was too happy. Lydia was his now. He never had anything and now he had her the most beautiful woman in the world. Dale was letting them have the RV for the night."my wedding present to you" he told him.  
He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. He never got tired of kissing her sweet lips. She was intoxicating. Every kiss made him drunk. Every touch electrified him.  
"I got another surprise Mrs. Dixon" he kissed her again. "Come on" he said picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the RV.  
He put her down only long enough to open the door. Then he picked her back up and took his wife inside.  
His wife.  
His.

***************************************************************************88

I cant believe this is real

Im Daryl Dixon's wife.

Dale gave us the RV for the night so we could have a honeymoon. Daryl carried me inside kissing me the whole time. His kisses always left me breathless so amazingly hot especially since I know Im the only one he 's ever really kissed. Inside he put me down and just looked at me

"What you looking at Mr Dixon" I asked him playfully

"My sexy wife Mrs Dixon" then he walked over to me and kissed me really hard pushing me up against the door . He pinned my hands above my head as his kisses moved down my neck . I moaned as he nipped at my flesh. Still kissing me harder than he ever did before picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He threw me down and pulled open my shirt . He reached around and undid my bra. "Mmm yer so beautiful " he bent down to kiss my breast I moaned as his tongue teased my nipple "Damn girl ya taste so good" his fingers rubbed my other nipple as his tongue licked its way down my belly . I reached out and unbuttoned his shirt which he flung in the corner . Daryl licked his way down my belly til he reached my pulled them down slowly kissing his way down further. I lifted myself enough for him to pull them off. Once they were gone, Daryl positioned himself between my legs He looked up at me with his gorgeous eyes and smiled

"All mine now forever" He licked me up and down then thrust his tongue inside me as I whimpered and moaned

"Daryll ,,mmmm " he licked upwards finding my clit and worked his fingers inside me

I moaned as he worked on me

"you like that MY princess" he looked at me with that look that always drove me insane

"I..I yes " he continued the sweet torture til I screamed his name as the orgasm shook me.

I reached down to undo his jeans and free his huge erection I gently rubbed him and he moaned He pulled me on top of him and he stuck his dick inside me

"MMM ride me Princess"

I rocked my hips back and forth Daryl was moaning then he sat up still inside me flipped us so he was on top.

"Fuck me Mr. Dixon fuck me hard" I said wrapping my legs around him

"My pleasure Mrs Dixon"

And he did until we both came together. Then he held me in his arms kissing me . He looked in my eyes

"I love you Lydia –my wife "

"I love you too my husband"

He held me in his arms and we slept .

About 25 miles south was another camp.

Murphy Mcmanus could see that there weren't a lot of people there about seven besides them. His brother Conner wasn't among them. A pretty young girl about 18 or so with curly strawberry blonde hair ran up to Merle and threw her arms around him careful not to get cut by his knife hand

"Daddy Im so glad you made it back I was so scared"

"This is Murphy he's looking for his brother like Im looking for your Uncle Daryl"

"Daddy you really he's still alive?"

"Yeah baby I do and we'll find him just like I found you"

"Hi Murphy Im Kenzie Dixon "

"Hello Kenzie " Murphy looked at her . She was really pretty . He wanted desperately to reach out and touch her curly hair but thought better of it.

"Kenzie honey go tell James Murphy's gonna share his tent"

"ok Daddy " she smiled "I'll be right back"

Murphy watched her go wishing he could go with her. But Merle had wanted to talk to him.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Merle handed Murphy a beer.

"Didn't know you had a family"

"Neither did I til I found her Apparently about 20 years ago I knocked her up her ma feel bad now but she never said a word done a lot of bad shit but Idve taken care of my own. I found her hiding in her house and knew from looking at her she's a Dixon"

Just then Kenzie came back with James "you can share his tent he has room I gotta go Im on watch tonight

"Be careful Kenzie"

"I will Murphy Daddy I'll come check in when Im done"

Good girl"

The next morning or really afternoon when Daryl and I left the camper T-Dog told us what happened with Conner. After he pulled the gun on Daryl T-Dog drug him out of the barn .

"What the hell is your problem McManus? You'll never get her away from him now. They're married let it go" It was obvious Conner was drunk and T-Dog just wanted to get him out of there.

"Not if I can help it I intend to have her if I have to kill his filthy redneck ass to get her"

"You think if you kill him she'd love you? Man she'd never love you then. Besides that's Daryl Dixon and he is indestructible."

"Not for a Saint" Then T-Dog noticed the tattoo on his hand "Aequitas" and knew who he was.

"Youre one of them aren't you. You and your brother you're killers"

"We did as we called to do"

"Im telling you leave this alone they're happy together and Daryl Dixon wasn't ever happy"

He got Conner back to his tent where he passed out. He told Rick and the others about Conner being a Saint. Most of them felt he should be gone. Well maybe not Carol since they'd been sleeping together. Daryl and I both knew she was in love with him. There wasn't anything to do about it. He just ignored the looks she gave him. I saw her crying in the barn at our wedding.

"We're heading out to do some scavenging , heading South this time " So Daryl and I went to our tent to get ready. Once we were inside though he put his arms around me and crushed his lips into mine not stopping til either of us was breathless.

"mmm I could just spend all day kissing yer lips princess"

"Yeah Mr. Dixon"

"Yeah Mrs Dixon all of them" with a dirty glint in his deadly eyes. I laughed too and kissed him again.

"We best get going but ya just wait princess soon as I get ya alone…"

So the group headed out. The road was deserted of people; broken down cars however made travel hard so it took an hour to get there. We killed the two walkers we saw then split into groups of two to search the houses. We did this a couple times a week.

Daryl and I went inside the first house and looked around. It was completely deserted .

Upstairs we found pretty much the same .

"Come on princess " he said picking me up "Im gonna have some fun with you" He carried me into the bedroom . He put me down on the bed then set down his crossbow. I sat up and unbuttoned his shirt so I could run my hands over his amazing chest. He moaned as I licked and nibbled his chest. He pulled me up on my knees and crushed his lips into mine. He pulled away.

"Lets get ya outta those clothes" His fingers found the buttons on my shirt and then the clasp on my bra . My jeans were next and my panties. When I was naked he looked at me

"mm all mine" he kissed me so hard and with so much passion like a torrent unleashed. His kisses moved to my jawline and he whispered in my ear "you are all mine now forever" as he licked and nibbled "an I can do with ya what I want" he kissed my neck nibbling and sucking leaving bruises as I moaned "ya like that don't ya " his fingers found my nipple "mm ya do look at those" he took one in his mouth and worked the other with his fingers and I whimpered at the sweet torture. What that man did to me. He sucked them harder now as his hands moved lower. I tried to undo his jeans but he pulled away.

"uh uh Princess I aint done with ya yet" He moved down between my legs kissing his way to my center.

"Daryl Oh God Daryl " I moaned as he licked and nibbled sticking his tongue inside me I writhed on the bed my legs shaking.

"Ya cant get away from me princess" now he was using his fingers rubbing my clit "told ya , ya belong to me an Im gonna have fun with ya" as he worked his fingers in and out and I moaned

"that's right princess " he said knowing he was driving me crazy for him . I loved this side of him. Then the orgasm over took me . He looked into my eyes with his blue eyes so much like a wolf's. I undid his jeans and he kicked them off. He stood there naked . I wanted needed his tan muscular body . I sat up and took his dick in my hand. I licked the tip then he stood me up and put me on my knees on the bed.

He rubbed the head all over my lips . His hands grasped the cheeks of my ass. "Mmm your ass is perfect. He squeezed my cheeks and I felt his lips and tongue on them. I yelped as he bit down hard first the left and then the right hard enough to bring tears to my eyes and I cried out. Then he spread my cheeks and rubbed the head against my opening.

"Mmm " he moaned as he entered me reaching his hand around my waist and pulling me up . He nibbled my neck and his fingers found my clit as he fucked me

"Daryl so good oh dirty daryl shit daryl "

"that's right princess come on an come just for me"

As I came I felt Daryl's muscles tense and we both screamed out loud as we came together.

We lay on the bed in each others arms. It felt so good in his arms, so safe I could almost forget it was the zombie apocalypse. We were almost asleep when the door opened.

"Hey Kenzie you gotta see this"

We shot up out of the bed I tried to cover myself from the sight of the handsome man dressed in black in the doorway. Daryl however went for his crossbow.

"Get the fuck outta here"

"I would think you'd want to uh get dressed" He spoke with an Irish accent I knew it couldn't be anyone but Conner's brother Murphy. He lowered his gun and Daryl lowered the crossbow and put on his jeans.

Just then a young woman came in the room. She also had a crossbow. I looked at her. This young woman was the spitting imagine of my husband.

"What you find Murphy" she looked at me and Daryl. In fact she stared at Daryl and then she spoke.

"I think this is my Uncle Daryl"

We stood their in shock. I knew it had been almost a year since Daryl had seen his brother. I watched him looking at the young woman. She looked just like Daryl.

"My brother Merle is your daddy?" he asked her "He's alive?"

"Yes he found me in my house I was alone and he took me with him. He isn't like he used to be I know he wasn't a good man and he's not perfect but he's changed since you've seen him"

Daryl looked at her intently "your ma was Jenny Risdon wasn't she ya look like me an Merle but those are her eyes "

Daryl looked at me

"We need ta check this out princess and that has ta be Conner's brother lets go"

We found T-Dog and Conner in the other house

"Where the fuck have you been…." Conner was speechless . His brother Murphy stood before him holding hands with Kenzie.

"Didn't think Id find you alive"

"Take more than a biter to kill a saint"

"Who's this beautiful girl?"

"Kenzie Dixon "

Before Conner could say anything more, Daryl came back and we headed for their camp. We didn't know what we were going to find there but I knew my husband will never rest til he sees his brother again. Who knew how much time any of us had anyway in this awful world we're living in where the dead walk.

But I knew one thing for however long we had left Daryl and I would be together.

THE END


End file.
